You Coward Kitsune!
by FumaKamui
Summary: RuHana.. Rukawa was forced to tell his feelings for a certain redhead to Mitsui, and Sakuragi actually heard the whole thing! Please read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna-san.. I'm new to this writing fanficcies thing so please be kind and review my fic.. this is my first fic!

"Haruko-san! Did you see my lay up shoot just now?" Sakuragi Hanamichi, deeply blushing, asked Akagi Haruko.

"Yes, Sakuragi-kun, you were great! You've improved a lot since you first play basketball. I am so happy for you," Haruko replied, patting Sakuragi's back.

"Nyahahahahaha. It was nothing for a tensai basket-o man like me! Don't worry Haruko-san, I will lead Shohoku to victory! Nyahahahaha!" Sakuragi said enthusiastically to Haruko. He was so happy that Haruko complimented him, not to mention the physical contact.

Not far from them, a very sly and cunning fox, Rukawa Kaede was distressed seeing the love of his love, Sakuragi Hanamichi talking to Haruko.

'Stop touching him! That girl, why can't she keep her hands off my Hana-chan? I really hate her. I have to do something to bring Hana-chan's attention to me,' Rukawa Kaede thought to himself. And so he came up with his usual fox-cunning plan to attract his beloved's attention.

Rukawa ran towards the basketball ring while dribbling a ball. He jumped high enough and smashed the ball onto the ring loop. Rukawa jumped down and faced Sakuragi.

"Doaho," Rukawa said monotonously, while examining every inch of his beloved redhead. 'God, he's adorable,' Rukawa thought inwardly.

"Teme Rukawa! How dare you showing off in front of me! You are no match to me, I will beat the crap out of you!" Sakuragi shouted angrily as he could not stand Rukawa's showing off his smooth basketball's skills.

Meanwhile, Haruko was in lala-land the moment she saw Rukawa's slam dunk. Her eyes turned into two little pink hearts. The Rukawa's shinetai screamed and cheered like crazy. "Rukawa, Rukawa, L-O-V-E Rukawa! Ahhh!" cheered the shinetais. Clearly, the girls were mesmerized by Rukawa's dunk.

"Haruko-san.. Ha.. Haruko-san!" Sakuragi waved his hands in front of Haruko's face to bring her back to reality but to no avail.

"Kuso.. How dare him? Why do you have to show off in front of Haruko? Haruko is mine!' Sakuragi glared fiercly at Rukawa. He turned back to look at Haruko. "Haruko-san.." wailed Sakuragi.

'Hmmph, I wont let that girl distract you Hana-chan. I will make you mine someday, you just wait. I will take you into my arms and kiss your lips very hard and push my tongue against yours and make you run out of breath and then I will !# you and &$ you and……' Rukawa continued his hentai thoughts towards Sakuragi and he decided to go to the washroom before he makes those thoughts into real actions.

'Hmm? What do we have here?' Mitsui Hisashi, standing close enough to observe the whole scene. He saw Rukawa going to the washroom and decided to follow him and ask some tough questions.

In the washroom, Rukawa washed his face to keep him calm from all the hentai thoughts he had just now. He looked into the mirror and saw Mitsui walking to the next sink. Mitsui too, washed his face.

"Ano, Rukawa," Mitsui said.

"Nanda?" Rukawa was wondering what could Mitsui want from him.

"Do you like Akagi's little sister?" Mitsui asked spontaneously, not looking at Rukawa.

"It's none of your business," Rukawa answered coldly. 'What a strange question,' Rukawa was bewildered.

"Well, it's just that I saw you showing off your skills in front of that girl and Sakuragi. Could it be that you were jealous seeing the two of them so close and decided to do a slam dunk back there?" Mitsui asked Rukawa, this time he was looking at the fox-eyed box straight in the eyes.

'This guy is so annoying,' Rukawa was irritated by Mitsui's question. "Like I said, it's none of your business," Rukawa replied like an ice block, turning away preparing to make an escape.

"Or is it Sakuragi that you like? Hmm?" Mitsui hit the jack pot. He could saw that Rukawa's body jerked a little at the brilliant question.

Rukawa was shocked and embarrassed. How could this guy know? Was I too obvious? Rukawa's brain worked twice hard on how to answer the annoying three-pointer shooter's question.

"Hahaha I was right about you. You do like him, don't you? Mitsui smiled goofily at Rukawa.

"No I don't. Stop bugging me!" Rukawa said. He was worried to death. How could this MVP turned gangster turned basketball player back know?

"Yes you do! Yes you do! Hahahaha don't denied it Rukawa. I can see how you look at him with those desired eyes of yours. Hahaha!" Mitsui said while laughing.

"What is so funny about that?" Rukawa asked Mitsui, glaring hard at the latter.

"You are so good at pretending Rukawa. You made people think that you hate Sakuragi but the truth is you like him. You're so ironic you know that? I knew something fishy was going on between you and him. Hahaha I knew it all along. Since the first time I met you guys. I still remembered how you stood up although you were bleeding to death when Tetsuo's boys were getting ready to attack Sakuragi," Mitsui said amusedly.

"Hmmph.. Now that you know, don't tell anyone," Rukawa said to Mitsui, more like commanding his sempai.

"Why not? Are you planning to hide your feelings for the rest of your life? It will be too late if he is snatched by others. Let's see, for example, there is Sendoh." Mitsui made a remark.

"Nani? Sendoh? Anyway, I'm not planning to confess yet," Rukawa said coldly while glaring at the scar-faced boy. What did that stupid Sendoh had to do with Hana-chan?

"What the hell?" Mitsui asked incredulously.

"Because I'm scared of being rejected and not be able to stay by his side. I don't want that to happen. So the best solution is to just watch him silently," Rukawa said sadly.

"Hmmph, you're a coward, you know that Rukawa? You haven't try confessing, yet you make so many negative conclusions. Who could have thought that the ace of Shohoku, the ice king who made all girls go crazy about him, is a coward when it comes to love." With that, Mitsui walked out of the washroom. He was surprised to see the redhead, Sakuragi. Did he hear the whole thing? Maa, na.. it's up to them to find their own happiness. I couldn't have been happier if those two are together.

Rukawa Kaede POV

Kuso.. ano yarou! How did he know? Was I too obvious? Make a mental check on that, don't be too obvious when watching Hana-chan. Mitsui is right, why am I attracted to that doaho, of most people? That doaho is loud, irritating, always annoying me. Yet he always tried to provoke me to do the best. I love everything about him. His honey brown coloured eyes, his nose, those lips, and his perfect body.

Why do I like that doaho? That annoying, self-proclaimed tensai, always bragging he's the best, always laughing cheerfully even though he's down. Like when he did a mistake and Gori would punch him and his gundam would laugh, or when that stupid girl looks at me. That girl, she's the reason why Hana-chan hates me. She's playing with Hana-chan's heart. I cannot forgive her, so I will always find ways to hurt her by ignoring her.

Hana-chan, Hana-chan. Can't you see that it's you that I love? Not that girl, not anybody. Just you, you.. Sakuragi Hanamichi.

End of Rukawa Kaede's POV

"Kuso!" Rukawa smashed the mirror with his right palm. The punch made his palm bled. Rukawa washed his injured palm and covered his injured part with a tissue. He then walked out of the washroom and went to the infirmary.

Sakuragi ran away quickly when he saw Rukawa coming out of the washroom. He found a safe spot and stayed there. He saw the figure of Rukawa walking towards his hiding place. [Sakuragi was hiding behind highly stacked of boxes containing only God knows what

'Kami-sama.. please don't let him see me.. Please don't let him see me!" Sakuragi prayed. His prayers were granted as Rukawa walked past the boxes. Sakuragi's heart thumped when he saw Rukawa's back. Yes, he heard the whole thing!

Sakuragi Hanamichi POV

Nani? Why is my heart beat faster when I saw that Rukawa? This never happen when I'm with Haruko-san! That Rukawa? Did he really like me? If so, why didn't he say anything? I always thought he like Haruko-san, that's why I was always against him. But that kitsune was always so cold towards me. He always called me doaho and teased and kicked me when I'm down.

I don't know how to react to all this. This is all so new to me! Calm down, calm down, tensai. You will figure it out in time. Just calm down. Kusoo! My heart is beating faster!

End of Sakuragi Hanamichi's POV

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again.. Thank you very much Lizzie.. you were the first one who reviewed my work! I am so happy that someone actually like my work.. sob sob thank you Lizzie!! Ok here goes the second chapter, please forgive me for all the grammar mistakes that I made because English is not my first language.. Enjoy!

"What happen to your palm, Rukawa?" Ayako-san asked worriedly when she saw Rukawa's bandaged hand.

"Uh, I cut myself. But it's nothing and will heal in no time," Rukawa reassured Ayako-san. He was always fond of Ayako-san, probably because he and Ayako-san came from the same junior high school.

"Be careful next time, okay? We don't want our ace to get hurt and not be able to play in matches," Ayako advised Rukawa. She didn't think the ice prince could cut himself. 'Well, he's still a human being, I guess,' Ayako told herself.

"Umm," was all Rukawa's reply. He looked around and saw his teammates looking at him, worriedly. He saw Mitsui's amused face. Rukawa searched for Sakuragi's presence and found him. Sakuragi was looking at him while standing next to Haruko. Confused was written all over Sakuragi's face. 'Could Hana-chan be worried about me?' Rukawa asked himself, he found it hard to believe.

Rukawa made a running shoot smoothly. This made the whole gym felt relieved. Their ace was still in great shape.

'That kitsune. What was he thinking? Was he thinking about me when he smashed the mirror?' Sakuragi thought, somehow he felt responsible.

Sakuragi was feeling guilty because he made Rukawa smashed the washroom's mirror. He also felt guilty for making Rukawa hide his feelings. Sakuragi was observing Rukawa's movement. Rukawa was concentrating to do another jump shoot. Suddenly he turned to face Sakuragi which the latter quickly averted his gaze to somewhere else. Blushes slowly crept into the redhead's cheek.

'Nani? What was that? Did that doaho just blushed when I looked at him? What's happening?' Rukawa was perplexed. Never did the doaho behave like this when Rukawa looked at him. Rukawa maintained his aloofness although deep down inside he wanted to pin Sakuragi down and do hentai things to him when he saw Sakuragi's adorable blushing face.

Rukawa walked towards Mitsui and asked him "Did you tell him anything? He's been acting weird,"

"I didn't tell him anything I swear! Maybe he's just finally opening himself up to you. You should treasure this opportunity," Mitsui winked at Rukawa. Rukawa walked away and continued his basketball practice. Mitsui looked at Sakuragi who was in the corner of the gym doing basic practice with Ayako. He seemed dazed and confused, that Sakuragi. Yosha, I think we are going to see some good outcome out of this. Mitsui smiled to himself.

"Ano, Mitsui-san. Why are you smiling all of the sudden?" Kogure Kiminobu asked Mitsui.

"That's because I'm thinking of what I'm going to do to you tonight, Min-kun," Mitsui said lustily.

"Nani, nani?" Kogure blushed and turned away.

'He is so cute when he gets shy, my Min-kun!' Mitsui thought as he followed his koibito.

That night Rukawa Kaede slept peacefully and dreamt about how cute his Hana-chan is. Meanwhile in the Sakuragi residence, the redhead was restless and couldn't get any sleep. His mind was full of thoughts of a certain fox-boy.

Sakuragi Hanamichi POV

Is it true? Did Rukawa tell Mitsui that he loved me? I still can't believe it. That Rukawa, he never showed any sign that he loves me. Instead, he does all the opposite. He always find ways to irritate me and annoy me. Kitsune, you are so unpredictable. If you love me, why won't you say it?

Arghh I can't stop thinking about him! What should I do? This kind of situation never happens to me. Usually I was the one who chases after girls, this time it's the other way around. Could it be that Kami-sama tried to tell him that he was destined to be with a guy when he was dumped 50 times by girls? Well, it could be.. Kuso.. dumb fox!

Gyaaaa! Rukawa Kaede get out of my mind!!!!!!!!

End of Sakuragi Hanamichi's POV

The next day, during basketball practice, as usual Sakuragi Hanamichi was fooling around and he got a head punch from Gori.

"Itaii Gori! Why'd you do that for?" Sakuragi said as he rubbed his swollen head.

"Stop fooling around and concentrate! We have to be prepared for the nationals!" Akagi roared.

"Doaho," came a monotonous voice from behind Sakuragi.

"Teme kitsune-otoko!" Sakuragi screamed. Sakuragi looked at Rukawa's back figure. 'Do you really love me? If so, why do you always annoying me, calling me doaho? Teasing me when I'm feeling down?' Sakuragi was wondering.

The next day, during basketball practice.

"Nyahahahaha! Ore wa tensai basket-o man! With my talent Shohoku will conquer the world! Nyahahahahaha!" Sakuragi Hanamichi boasted to his fellow teammates.

"Aho, only untalented people says that," Rukawa interjected.

"Nandato! Huh, a fox like you won't understand the talent of a tensai like me!" Sakuragi retorted.

"Yare yare," came Rukawa's usual reply.

'You are always like this. Why can't you be nice to me once in a while? Are you having fun teasing me? How can you make me like you if you keep behaving this way? Wait, I actually wanted him to make me like him? Something is wrong with the tensai. Must be because I kept thinking about him. After all, I didn't get enough sleep for the past two days. Kuso, even my sleep is disturbed by that dumb fox,' Sakuragi cursed Rukawa silently.

'It looks like that doaho is thinking deeply about something. I wonder what he's thinking about.. Gosh, he is so cute,' Rukawa was trying hard to refrain himself from jumping on the redhead.

Sakuragi tried many ways to test Rukawa's feelings. He spent more time hanging out with Haruko and he could felt Rukawa's deadly glare towards them. Everytime, Rukawa would do something to show off like a dunk, jump shoot or whatever it takes to attract Sakuragi's attention. Sakuragi was frustrasted, and at the same time, he was confused with his own feelings towards the fox boy.

Rukawa Kaede POV

Hana-chan is spending more time with that girl lately. I must tear them apart. Hana-chan, how I wish I could tell you how much I love you, but I'm too afraid. I'm sorry but I can't bear to lose you, to not be able to be near you. I want to see your face everyday, hear your voice. I'm scared things will change once I confess to you, I don't want that to happen. I don't want to drift away from you.

End of Rukawa Kaede's complicated POV. Yes, the ace of Shohoku had a major crisis when it comes to love.

'Kusoo, when are you going to tell me you love me, you damn fox! What are you scared of? Gyaahh this is so annoying. When are you going to confess?' Sakuragi was frustrated with the said fox.

This went on and on for about two weeks until finally Sakuragi Hanamichi could not take it. He decided to take a drastic action, which is to ask Rukawa Kaede himself. It was lunch hour and Sakuragi decided to look for Rukawa. Rukawa was not in his class so he asked a group of girls about his whereabouts.

"What do you want with Rukawa? We know, you want to attack him so that he cannot play basketball, well guess what, we won't tell you where he is right now. You can't disturb him sleeping on the rooftop!" the girls screamed on top of their lungs, almost making Sakuragi deaf.

'So he's sleeping on the rooftop. Ughh, his fans are so scary,' Sakuragi looked at Rukawa's girl fans and grimaced. He turned away and left the still fuming girls.

Sakuragi was so surprised when he saw there were two people on the rooftop. One tall figure was Rukawa and the other was a girl that Sakuragi did not know her name. Sakuragi eavesdropped on their conversation. 'Why do I have to be involved in this kind of situation?' Sakuragi regretted his action of finding the kitsune.

"Ru.. Rukawa-kun, I like you. Will you please go out with me…" the girl said shyly. She was blushing so hard that her face was red.

"Sorry, I have someone that I like already," Rukawa said coldly. 'Another girl confessing her feelings to me. Can't they leave me alone and let me sleep? Hmm I wonder what Hana-chan is doing right now?' Rukawa's mind was thinking about a certain redhead.

The girl was shocked when she heard that Rukawa like someone else. She looked like she was about to cry and Sakuragi felt pity for her. He had always had a soft spot for girls as he couldn't stand a girl's crying.

"May I know who is it that you like, Rukawa-kun?" The girl asked softly, almost inaudible. Sakuragi could feel his heart beating faster. He was nervous and at the same time, eagerly anticipating to hear Rukawa's answer.

"Zzzz.." Too late, Rukawa was fast asleep, dreaming about a chibi Sakuragi Hanamichi in lala-land.

"Ah, Rukawa-kun.. Rukawa-kun.." the poor girl was trying to wake up Rukawa but failed. "Gyaa he looks so cute when he's sleeping!" the girl giggled happily, forgotten that Rukawa had just rejected her confession. The girl walked away happily to tell her friends how Rukawa looked like when he's sleeping. Dumb girl, isn't she?

Sakuragi head butted the wall. He was frustrated with Rukawa. 'Baka kitsune! When is he going to tell the world that he likes me? What a coward he is. Arghh I can't take this anymore,' and with that tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi head butted the wall again. That seemed to calm him down and so he exited the school's rooftop, leaving Rukawa Kaede sleeping like a baby dreaming about the redhead.

Author's note : I don't know if this fic is good or not, but please review if you want to know what happens next.. Arigatou gozaimasu for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello minna-san. Sorry because it took me such a long time to post this chapter up. I ran out of ideas, and also because I was demotivated to continue writing cuz _somebody _said don't. Hmm but thanks to those who reviewed me! Sorry for all the grammar mistakes that I've done, but I'm working towards a better grammar! Here's the final chapter, and I know it sucked, but I really did ran out of ideas and this was what I could manage to come up with…

"Yo Rukawa! Get your butt in here. I need to talk to you," Mitsui shouted to Rukawa from the locker room. Rukawa, who was getting ready to do a jump shoot, released the ball from his grip and went into the locker room.

Sakuragi, who was silently watching the two boys, wondered, _Since when Rukawa and Mitsui became this close? First the kitsune told Mitcy about his feelings that he has for me, and now they're best friends?_

"What?" Rukawa asked as soon as he got into the locker room, wearing his usual bored expression. _What does he want? I was about to impress Hana-chan back there…_

"Listen here Rukawa. You want Sakuragi to like you, right?" Mitsui began, his voice was low so that no one could hear him.

"…" Rukawa nodded, his face was still wearing the same expression.

"I got a plan. I over heard from the gundan that Sakuragi loves chocolates and candies. So I suggest you start giving him those so that he will realize how much you like him," Mitsui proposed and he could see Rukawa's expression began to change, from bored to amused, and then thinking.

"I think about it first," Rukawa answered nonchalantly.

Mitsui was annoyed by Rukawa's lack of response. No wonder Sakuragi hates this guy. He's as cold as the Antarctic.

"Thanks anyway," Rukawa added and exited the locker room.

"Yeah, good luck. You're gonna need lots of it,"

The very next morning, Sakuragi Hanamichi found something nice. A bar of chocolate, and an expensive one. He couldn't believe his luck, so he rubbed both his eyes and the image of the chocolate was still there and just laying right there in his locker waiting to be picked up.

Sakuragi couldn't believe his eyes and was wondering how did the chocolate got into his locker? Then he saw a piece of card beside the chocolate and took it. On the card was written "From your Secret Admirer."

"Secret Admirer? Who is this secret admirer? The tensai got another secret admirer other than the kitsune?" Sakuragi's brain stopped working at the thought of Rukawa being his secret admirer. "Unless, this secret admirer is the kitsune?" Sakuragi was mumbling to himself trying to figure out who sent him the chocolates. "Oh well, I might as just enjoy this."

The next day, Sakuragi received another bar of chocolate and so was the next day and it went on for a week. One week filled with splendid, sumptuous, and expensive chocolates and Sakuragi couldn't be happier. He was noticeably happy and optimistic that people began wondering about it. Even the Rukawa Shinetai noticed it and they hated Sakuragi even more because his energetic spirit caused by his good moods affects his progress in basketball. Sakuragi progressed tremendously and everyone was wondering what could have made the self-proclaimed tensai so energetic.

Rukawa was thrilled. It was very hard for him to suppress a smile every time he saw his darling redhead's face beamed with happiness. And the fact that he was the cause of Sakuragi's happiness thrilled and excited him. It made Rukawa wanted Sakuragi more than anything else in the world.

It was Sunday morning and practice was going on as usual due to Akagi's order. Sakuragi was on his way to school and he was looking forward to another bar of chocolate and couldn't wait to get to his locker. At last, after a 10 minutes walk to school, he arrived at the locker room. He dashed for his locker and opened it, expecting to see his usual chocolate.

But there was no chocolate.

"Nani?" Sakuragi was bewildered.

Sakuragi rummaged through his things inside his locker and still he couldn't find any chocolate. "This is not right!" he growled. Sakuragi entered the gym and made his way to Rukawa, who was practicing his three-pointer shooting.

Rukawa wiped his sweat off his forehead when he saw the love of his life walking towards him. _What's wrong with the doaho today?_

"Oi Rukawa! Aren't you supposed to give me something?" Sakuragi asked impatiently.

"Give you what?" Rukawa was dumbfounded.

"My chocolate, you dumb kitsune! You gave me a chocolate everyday and today you didn't!" Sakuragi began taunting the agitated fox-eyed boy.

'Uh, he knew it was me? He knew I gave him those chocolates? He knew all along???' Rukawa was perplexed. People began looking at the two boys and whispering to each other.

"Well? What's your excuse kitsune?" Sakuragi demanded.

"…" _I'm in deep shit._

"…" _Erm…_

"The candy store closes on Sunday," came Rukawa's eventual answer.

The Rukawa's Shinetai fainted. Everyone's jaw dropped down to the floor. Mitsui slapped his forehead. 'Kami-sama, I can't believe these two kids! They're both idiots. I'm surrounded with idiots!'

"Oi Sakuragi, why don't you and Rukawa have a nice little talk outside the gym? You're interrupting the practice," Mitsui suggested.

The two still clueless boys followed as suggested. They got out of the gym and walked to a secluded area, away from prying ears.

Rukawa couldn't take it anymore._ The doaho knew I gave him those chocolates, and he didn't hate it. In fact, he loved it. Could it be? Could it be.. That he didn't hate me as much as I thought he did?_

Rukawa decided to take a risk this time. It's now or never, he thought. Sakuragi was walking in front of him. _Gosh, look at that. What a marvelous view. _

Rukawa was distracted when he saw Sakuragi's hip swaying gently back and forth (hentai da ne!). He shook his head vigorously. _Concentrate, Kaede! You can do this!_

Sakuragi was grabbed from the back by a pair of strong arms. _Oh no! The tensai is under attack! Oh it's the kitsune. Why is he looking at me like that?_

Sakuragi's lips were crushed by Rukawa's. They were both locked in an intense, passionate kiss and they parted only when they ran out of breath.

"I can't take it anymore," Rukawa said softly, his blue eyes stared longingly at Sakuragi's innocent brown ones.

"You can't take what anymore, kitsune?" Sakuragi asked while breathing heavily. His face was flushed and his lips were swollen and red from the heated kiss. He didn't think that a kiss from Rukawa could give him such an amazing pleasure he had never known of.

"You. I love you," Rukawa kissed Sakuragi again, this time the kiss was more gentle and tender than the first one.

Sakuragi broke the kiss and put both of his hands on Rukawa's shoulder. "I know you love me. I knew all along,"

"What? When? How?" Rukawa looked at the redhead incredulously. _How in the hell did he know?_

"How I know is not important. Now shut up and kiss me again, fox," Sakuragi grabbed Rukawa's collar, pulling him closer and kissed him carelessly. It was an inexperienced kiss but he didn't care. Everything else didn't seem to matter when he kissed Rukawa. Not even basketball, or going to the Nationals, or Haruko! Everything felt so right when he's with Rukawa.

15 minutes later, a thrilled Rukawa Kaede and a very flushed looking Sakuragi Hanamichi entered the gym. Everyone was looking at them, observing every detail. Here's what they thought:

"Rukawa had a weird expression on his face. Although he was hiding it, but I can see that his face.. lightened up somehow?" Miyagi Ryota whispered to Ayako. "And Hanamichi's blushing like hell. He looks like he's embarrassed. What kind of talk did they have?"

Mitsui smirked.

The End.

And oh yeah, Rukawa was so excited that he finally made Sakuragi his and he was so engrossed in kissing and doing some other things(hehehe) to his precious redhead, that he forgot to ask how Sakuragi knew about his supposedly secret feelings he had towards the annoying-yet-adorable redhead.

"Do you still want chocolates?"

"Baka kitsune."

Thanks for reading! Kindly please review. I would like to know what you think of this chapter. I appreciate very much those who reviewed! See you next time!

I Love RuHana!!!!


End file.
